Love Comes Unexpected
by FireIce Fox Goddess
Summary: A girl goes to a new school and meets the gang. they find out things and secrets. Hiei confesses to Fox that he loves her but turned him down. She got kidnapped and realized that.... HxOC and a little YxK. Pg-13 for language in later chapters. Ch. 4 up
1. New school, new boys, messy classroom

**Chapter 1: a new school, new boys, and messy classroom**

**DREAM**

"**FOX RUN.**" yelled a fire kitsune with wings.

"**DAD NO. I WILL STAND AND FIGHT LIKE YOU TAUGHT ME TOO.**" a little half ice half fire kitsune yelled back. She was about to charge at the demon that had just killed her mom, when someone grabbed her.

"Hold on little one." said the person with a soothing voice. "Come with me."

"**No. I must help my dad. LET ME GO.**" replied the young fox. she started to struggle against the man. He picked her up and started to run away. He stopped and looked at the dieing kitsune.

"**Take care of her. I love you, my little ice powder.**" the fire kitsune died with those words.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO!**" the little one screamed.

**END DREAM**

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed a 16 year old girl as she shot up. She was breathing heavily. She was a fire/ice kitsune goddess. She had pure white hair, ears, and 7 pure white tails. Her eyes were a light blue.

The door opened and a man came in. "Are you alright Fox?" he asked with concern in his eyes and voice.

"I'm alright, it just was a nightmare. That's all King Emma." replied the kitsune named Fox (a.k.a. Dawn at school)

It has been 12 years since her village was attacked, her parents were killed, and she met King Emma. Her father worked for him and so King Emma is paying him back for all the loyal things the fire kitsune god did for him by taking care of his daughter. Since she met him at a young age, Fox considered him as a father to her.

"You don't have to be so formal with me and you know that." King Emma said.

"I know. It just sounds funny to just call you Emma." Fox said.

"Well anyways. I was just to come wake you up so you could get ready for school."

"Alright. I'll be right down." Fox said. She looked around her room. The walls were painted to look like a forest. There was a desk that had a computer on it. There was a dresser and a walk in closet. Her bed had black silk sheets, black carpet, and black velvet curtains. Fox got up and grabbed her uniform. Went into the bathroom, took a shower, got dressed, brushed her hair after she turned into her human form.

Dawn walked up to her full view mirror and looked in it. She looked disgusted because of the uniform and she had to be in a form that she did not like. She went to her door, opened it and walked down the stairs to the dinning room.

"I hope you like your new school, Fox. After school please go to Koenma's office." King Emma said as he led her to a portal. She nodded. "Don't forget to mask your reiki." Dawn nodded and jumped through the portal.

**AT SCHOOL TRYING TO FIND THE OFFICE**

Dawn was walking around until she saw a group of boys. One was in a green jump suit with black hair slicked back with too much hair gel. A boy with orange hair and a blue jump suit. Another one was slightly taller by a couple inches. He had black spiky hair with a white starburst in the middle, crimson eyes, and wore all black. The last boy had long red hair and emerald green eyes and wore the school uniform.

She smiled and walked up to the boys.

"Excuse me. I'm a new student and I was wondering if you can help find the office." She said and they looked at her.

"Your cute. I'll help you. I'm Kazuma Kuwabara." said the ugly, orange hair and grabbed her hands in his.

"If you don't let go of me, I will hurt you." Dawn said and he let go.

"Sorry about him. He is just a little crazy. I'm Yuuske Urimeshi." said the one in the green jump suit.

"I'm Shuichii." the red head said politely and kisses her hand.

"Hi. I'm Dawn. So can one of you help me. NOT the baka." Dawn said and pointed to Kuwabara.

"At least she is smart." said the one with black spiky hair.

"Don't be rude Hiei. Why don't you take her to the office." Shuichii said.

"WHAT?! I am not taking her." The one called Hiei said. The bell just rang.

"Yeah Hiei. You'll get to class before the bell rings. See ya, we have to go to class." Yuuske said. They waved and left. Dawn and Hiei were left alone.

"Soooo..." Dawn started.

"This way." Hiei said and started to walk. Dawn followed and started to think.

'_Well at least two are cute out of four.' _Dawn was still thinking and didn't notice that Hiei had stopped. She ran right into him.

"Sorry." She said quickly. "Thanks."

"Hn." he replied and walked away.

**AT FIRST CLASS**

'_Well here goes nothing_' Dawn thought and knocked on the door. A teacher came to the door and walked out.

He had short brown hair, blue eyes, and classes.

"You must be Dawn, am I correct?" the teacher said.

"Yes I am." Dawn replied. He nodded and opened the door. He walked in and Dawn followed.

"Class. We have a new student." the teacher said and the class looked up. Dawn looked around and saw the four boys you meet earlier sitting in the back.

"Hey it is Dawn." yelled Kuwabara and everybody started to laugh. Dawn closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Kuwabara sit down. That was really rude." Shuichii said.

"Baka." Hiei said.

"What did you say shrimp?" Kuwabara said jumping up again.

"Kazuma. Please sit down. Well Dawn, since you meet them already please sit by Hiei." the teacher said and she nodded. She sat down and class went real fast.

**LAST CLASS OF THE DAY**

Dawn found out that she had all of her classes with the boys. Kuwabara kept hitting on her. On their way to their last class, which was cooking class, she had her last nerve struck when Kuwabara grabbed her hand. Dawn yanked her hand away and punched him in the face. The force of the punch caused him to fall to the ground.

"If you touch me again you'll get it worse. Got it?" Dawn said and the boys stared at her.

"Thank you. I've always wanted to do that." Hiei said.

"OWWW. YOU HIT HARD." Kuwabara said getting up and rubbing his cheek.

"Quit complaining. If you think that was hard, then you don't want to touch me again. Now lets get to class."

Everyone nodded and walked to class. They sat down and waited for the teacher to come in. The teacher finally came in and told everyone to settle down.

"Okay class. I need you to get into groups of 5. Then you need to make one cake, one batch of cookies, and one batch of cupcakes. Okay?"

"Well we are already in a group of five, so lets start." Shuichii said and put on an apron. Dawn followed the suit. After some begging and telling Hiei he could beat up Kuwabara, he finally got an apron on. They started to cook until Yuuske dumped a bag of flour on Kuwabara's head and Kuwabara cracked eggs on Yuuske's head.

"What are you doing? STOP." Dawn said as they started a food fight.

After school was over, The five of them had to clean the room.

**AFTER CLEANING AND WALKING TO PORTAL TO KOENMA'S**

"Dawn do you want to come to my house with us and play games?" Yuuske asked.

"Sorry, I can't." Dawn replied. "See ya tomorrow." They waved and left. Dawn ran down an ally and took out a black communicator. "Hey Boton. Make a portal for me."

"Okay Dawn." Boton said.

A purple and pink portal opened and Dawn stepped through. Little did she know, a certain fire demon was watching her.

When she came to a hallway, Dawn ran to Koenma's office.

"UNCLE KOENMA." Dawn said as she burst through the door.

"Fox. How are you? Long time no see." He said.


	2. True idenities, training, and a sugar hi...

By: Dawnelle

**Chapter 2: True Identities, Training, and a Sugar High Wind Master**

Dawn turned into her demon form. She walked over to a corner, sat down, took out her homework and started to do it.

"Fox. Do you know why my father asked you to come here?" Koenma asked after a couple hours of silence and him stamping papers.

"Sorry, Uncle Koenma. I don't know." Dawn replied putting her finished homework away.

"He wants you to join a spirit detective team. You have experience, speed, strength, power, and sometimes a bad attitude." Koenma explained.

"Oh. So who is this team made up of?" Dawn asked.

"You'll meet them. BOTON." Koenma yelled.

"Yes, sir." said a blue head fairy named Boton as she opened the door.

"Get the team." Koenma said and Boton nodded, then left. Koenma turned to Dawn. "So are you or not?"

"Of course I am. My father was a spirit detective." Dawn said getting riled.

"Ok, I get it." Koenma said to calm the kitsune that is getting mad in front of him.

_'I wonder who they are?'_ Dawn thought and the office door opened.

"What do you want this time toddler?" a familiar voice said and Fox turned around.

_'Yuuske. How can that be? I didn't sense any spirit energy.' _Fox thought. "You." she mumbled.

"Excuse me, what was that. I didn't here you. Do I know you?" Yuuske said when he looked at Fox.

"UNCLE KOENMA." Fox yelled at the person behind the desk.

"Fox calm down. You are overreacting." Koenma said with fear in his voice.

"Uncle...uncle... why did you call him uncle? Who are you?" Yuuske asked with a confused expression.

"What are you four doing here?" Fox asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Yuuske said.

"Yuuske shut up and let me explain. Fox calm down. How do you know them?" Koenma said trying to get the overreacting kitsune to calm down so she doesn't blast the office apart.

"Hey you're..." Kuwabara started.

"Like I said already. If you touch me, you will get a worse injury then you already you did." Fox snapped at him with fire in her eyes.

"You know a new girl at our school said the same thing after she punched me. She was really cute." Kuwabara said.

"Baka shut up. I think Dawn is Fox." Hiei said.

"YOU PUNCHED HIM, FOX." Koenma yelled.

" Very good. The little fire demon used his brain and figured it out. So you are the one I sensed watching me when I went through the portal. Yeah, he grabbed my hand. Reflex I guess and I'm not sorry either." Fox said with sarcasm at first.

"So Dawn is fox. That reminds me of Kurama being Shuichii. So why did you call us in here?" Yuuske said turning his attention back to Koenma.

"So you can meet your new team member, but since you already know each other. I don't need to introduce you." Koenma said.

"Who is our new team member?"Kuwabara asked stupidly. Everyone ignored him. The door burst opened and a blue ogre came running in screaming.

"KOENMA, SIR. YOUR FATHER IS ON HIS WAY."

"DAMMIT GEORGE. WILL YOU QUIT YELLING, YOU'RE HURTING MY EARS." Fox yelled as she covered her ears. "My poor ears." she mumbled to herself.

"Sorry Fox." George said.

"Ahem." said someone in the door way.

"KING EMMA." Fox said and ran to give him a hug.

"Hello Fox." The king said and returned the hug.

"Father, what are you doing here" Koenma asked as he stood on his desk.

"To say some things. Especially to Kurama for Youko." King Emma said.

"Oh. Well go ahead." Koenma said and sat down in his chair behind the desk.

"First, Kurama keep Youko under control. Fox you are going to live with Hiei and Kurama at Genki's. Hiei, only you and Genki can train her alone. Yuuske when you go on missions and Fox says something you have to listen and do whatever she says. that goes for all of you." King Emma said. with his arms still around Fox. Who is holding on to his waist.

"Why?" Yuuske asked.

"Because she has more experience then you." replied King Emma.

"How can she be?" Yuuske asked.

"One, my father was a spirit detective and I helped him. Two, I have how to use all my powers at a young age." Fox snapped.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Yuuske said.

"What type of kitsune are you?" Kurama asked.

"One that is more rare then Youko." Fox said and buried her face in King Emma's chest.

"And what is that?" Hiei asked. "And why do only I have to train her when we are by ourselves other then Genki?"

"You're the only one who cam match up to her speed, power, sword skills, stubbornness, fire, and attitude." King Emma said.

"My first..." Hiei started.

"I'm the only one left." Fox said turning her head so she could see Hiei. "I'm a Half fire/half ice kitsune goddess. Okay happy now." Fox said and reburied her face.

"That still doesn't tell us why you call Koenma uncle, and why you are hugging King Emma." Kurama said.

Fox looked at Kurama, then looked down. She mumbled that sounded like 'I don't want to talk about my past' Fox let go of King Emma and said, "I'll see you guys at Genki's." She then left. Hiei was the only one to notice a tear escape and fall to the ground.

"My past is still worse." Hiei said.

"What are you talking about, Hiei?" Yuuske asked.

"I read her mind." Hiei said.

"Whatever you do, do not remind her of it. Got it, or you will be trying to comfort her for 3 days or more." Koenma said.

"Sooo," Yuuske started.

"I'm not saying a word. Knowing you two, you'll bring it up at sometime. I'm not going to be the one to comfort her because of your stupid actions. I'm going to Genki's." Hiei said and left. _'I still don't know she cried about that.' _

"Well we better go." Yuuske said.

"Bye." Kurama and Kuwabara said and the three left.

**AT GENKI'S**

"Hey old ha...OW. Fox what was that for?" Yuuske asked as Fox hit him as she ran by him.

"Don't insult Genki." She said.

"Fox? What are you looking for?" Kurama asked as she ran up the stairs.

"Found it." Fox yelled from upstairs.

"Fox, take Hiei with you. He also goes to that clearing." Genki yelled up the stairs.

"Okay. Hiei grab your sword and I'll race you to the clearing." Fox said as she came down the stairs strapping her sword to her waist.

**Hiei's POV**

When I came to Genki's, I saw Fox running around looking for something. I thought _'How can she be faster then me at that rate.' _I was leaning on a wall when the others came in and I watched as Fox hit Yuuske upside the head then run up the stairs.

I then heard her yell, "Found it." Genki then said something that had to do with my name and a clearing.

I heard someone come down the stairs, and Fox called my name.

"Okay. Hiei grab your sword and I'll race you to the clearing."

I looked at her and noticed she had changed clothes. She was now wearing a black halter top and black baggy pants.

"Hn." I replied. "Why?"

"Because, I want to see how fast you are and how skilled you are with a sword." she replied.

"Which clearing?" I asked as I walked to the door.

"The one by the cliff. Yuuske say when." Fox said and walked up next to me at the door.

'_She looks good in that outfit. Wait, what am I thinking?'_ I thought as I looked at Fox.

**Normal POV**

"Okay. Ready. Set. GO." Yuuske said and everyone was surprised that Fox disappeared before Hiei.

"Hiei, come on. Can't you keep up?" Fox said as she was jumping from one branch to another. They finally got to the clearing and Fox had to wait a couple seconds for Hiei to get there. "You were holding back, weren't you?"

"Hn." Hiei replied and unsheathed his sword.

"Now let see how good you are with a sword." Fox said and floow his suit. She got into fighting stance. "I'll start out as defense, but I should warn you that at some point I'll change to offense."

"Fine." Hiei said and disappeared.

Fox senses him behind her, she turned and blocks and attack. They kept this up for 2 hours and Fox kept changing form defense, to offense, and back. They had to use their full speed to keep from getting cut.

"I can't see them." a voice said and Fox took that moment to knock Hiei's sword out of his hand. She pinned him on the ground with her sword pressed up against his neck, as someone screamed.

"Not bad. No wander King Emma said you are the only one who can match up to my speed and sword skills. Now who screamed?" Fox said and got off Hiei.

Fox looked around and saw who screamed. Kuwabara. He was up against a tree with the sword in between his lags and just inches below. _'Dammit. Only if it went a little higher.'_ Fox thought.

"Nice aiming." Hiei said and walked over to the tree to pull out his sword.

"What are you talking about? I missed." Fox said.

"You meant to..." Yuuske said and Fox nodded.

"No one has ever caused Hiei to lose his sword. You missed?" Kurama said.

"Well there is a first time for everything." Fox said and walked to the edge of the cliff. She sheathed her sword.

"What are you doing, onna?" Hiei asked.

Fox turned, looked at him, and smiled. She did a back flip off the edge of the cliff. She was falling to the ground. She positioned herself so her head was going to the ground and her stomach was to the cliff.

"Hiei go after her." she heard Yuuske say.

At the last second, she let her wings come. _'Thanks mother for this power.'_ She thought and flew up and back up to the boys. When she got close enough she heard leaves move. She was just above Hiei when something jumped out.

"Hi lass." it said in an Irish accent.

"AHHHHHH." Fox said and fell into Hiei's arms. She had her hand on her heart and breathing heavily.

"Jin, that was rude. You scared her." said a boy with blue hair, 4 sea green bangs, and blue eyes. He turned to Fox as Hiei put her down. "Sorry about him, he ate sugar. I'm Touya."

"I'm Fox. Nice to meet you. You remind me of Kurama, by being nice." Fox said.

"Gees Jin, you sure can make a good first impression." Yuuske said.

"I'm Jin. Do you know you are really pretty. What is your name? What type of demon are you? I'm..." the Irish demon said as he was floating in the air near her.

"The sugar high demon is scaring me." Fox said and backed up till Hiei was in between her and Jin.

"Hey do you want to race? I can fly too, see see see see see. So do ya, do ya ." Jin said flying around in circles.

"Jin calm down. Lets go back to the temple. Yuukina should be there." Genki said.

"Kina is there?" Fox asked and Genki shrugged.

"Yeah she can make us dinner." Yuuske said.

"Jin, I'll race you to the temple." Fox said and floated up to his level in the air.

"I can't wait to see my love again." Kuwabara said.

"Okay." Jin said.

"Ready. Set. Go." Yuuske said and they flew toward the temple. Everyone noticed that Fox was ahead of Jin.

"Lets go." Genki said.

"Hold on. Hiei." Yuuske said and started to wave his hand in front of his face when he saw that Hiei was in deep thought.

**With Jin and Fox**

"KINA!" Fox said as she flew in through the window.

"Fox." Yuukina said and they hugged once Fox landed. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I got scared by a sugar high flying demon." Fox replied.

"You mean Jin." Yuukina said with a smile.

"Oh yeah. JIN I WIN." Fox said as he came in through the window.

"No, I did, I did."Jin said and tried to land on the couch, but he fell to the ground face first. "My head hurts."

"I see that the sugar is wearing off. Fox will you help me cook dinner?" Yuukina asked.

"Of course." Fox said and walked into the kitchen with Yuukina at her side.

**Hiei's POV**

"What are you doing, onna?" I asked as I saw Fox walk to the edge of the cliff. I watched as she turns, smiles, and does a back flip off the edge. We all run to the edge and looked down.

'_She's cute when she smiles. NO! Must stop thoughts.' _I thought. I heard Yuuske say something to me but I wasn't paying attention. I was concentrating on what she was thinking.

'_Thanks mother for this power.'_

'_So it was her mother who flew.' _I thought. Look back down and saw something glow on her back. When the light died, I saw pure white wings. She came back up and was over me when someone jumped out.

"AHHHH!" I heard Fox scream and the next thing I knew was that she was in my arms. I noticed that she had a hand on her heart and was breathing heavily.

'_Stupid wind demon.'_ I thought an looked at Jin.

I put Fox down as Touya turned and started to talk to her. I watched them talk, then I saw Fox float up. Yuuske said something and they were gone.

'_What's wrong with me. I felt happy and that I didn't want to let her go when she came into my arms. Stupid ningan emotions. Do I..." _I was thinking till I was pulled out of my thoughts and into reality when I noticed a hand being waved in my face.

"What do you want?" I asked and noticed the detective stopped waving his hand.

"You looked dazed, and I was wondering if you're coming or not?" Yuuske said.

"Hn." I said and ran back to the temple. I jump up into a tree and looked through the kitchen window to see Fox starting to laugh along with my sister. When I saw that, I smiled.


	3. Truth or dare and unexpected friend

By: Dawnelle

Chapter 3: Truth or Dare and Unexpected friend

Genkai and the boys, except Hiei, were in the living room watching TV, when they got back to the temple. After a few moments Yusuke and Kuwabara started to fight over the remote.

"Kuwabara. Come on. It is my turn." Yusuke yelled and tackling Kuwabara.

"Lets not watch TV and go train." Kuwabara said while trying to keep the remote away from Yusuke and trying to get him off at the same time.

**With Yuukina and Fox**

"Will they ever shut up?" Fox asked.

"It is always like this." Yuukina said while setting the table and Fox making baked chicken, with mash potatoes, carrots, biscuits, spaghetti, and for dessert the choice of chocolate or vanilla home made ice cream.

"Good the yelling..." Fox started to say, but was cut off by Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Give it back Urameshi." Kuwabara said.

"No. Oh Kuwabara, look at what I got." Yusuke said.

"EIKCHI! Urameshi give him back."

"Who is Eikichi?" Fox asked.

"A kitten. Kuwabara is crazy for cats." Yuukina said.

"Oh. Well get them while I put the food on the table." Fox said and looked out the kitchen window. She smiled when she saw Hiei in the tree.

"Alright." Yuukina said. She left through the kitchen door.

Once Fox put down the last bowl, Yusuke and Kuwabara came running in. Kumara, Jin, Genkai, Touya, and Yuukina walked in after the two boys. Everyone but Fox took their seats. Fox smiled as everyone started to eat and walked out the back door. She stood under the tree Hiei was in. She jumped up and landed on Hiei's branch.

He looked at her. "What do you want, onna?" he asked.

"Just to tell you that dinner is ready." Fox replied. She jumped down and walked back into the temple.

**WHEN EVERYONE FINISHED EATING**

Hiei walked in and saw Fox only at the table eating.

"Why are you still eating?" Hiei asked as he sat across from her.

"Who said I was eating with the group." Fox said. She got up and got Hiei a plate of food and gave it to him.

"Why?" Hiei asked, accepting the plate.

"Because I didn't want my fingers bitten off by Yusuke and Kuwabara." Fox said trying not to laugh. "This way, if I eat after them, I'll keep my fingers."

"That is why I eat after everyone." Hiei said and took a bit of the chicken.

"Hiei, how long have you been in that tree?" Fox asked. He just shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Is Yuukina your sister? You two look alike." Fox said.

"Don't you dare say a word about me being her brother, or..." Hiei started to threaten.

"Ok. I just wanted to know, but you need to tell her." Fox said.

"I can't." Hiei said while he finished up his dinner.

"Why? Are you afraid that she'll reject you because of you past?" Fox asked, surprising Hiei.

"How..." Hiei started.

"I read your mind." Fox said. "Hiei she won't. I was talking to her about finding her brother, and do you know what she said?"

"No. What did she say?" Hiei asked getting interested in the conversation.

"I don't care if my brother has dome something bad in the past, or if he is gay. He is my brother and I will love him no matter what he has done, or what he is. I just want to know who and where my brother is." Fox repeated the exact words that Yuukina said to her. Fox got up, picks up her and Hiei's plate. She walks over to the sink and starts to do the dishes.

"I don't believe you." Hiei said. Fox puts down the sponge and turns to look at him.

"Hiei read my mind. You'll find what I said is true." Fox said getting irritated and turned around to do the dishes again.

**WITH HIEI**

'_Is she lying to me? I might as well read her mind to find out."_ Hiei thought.

**CONVERSATION**

"Fox, what are we going to make?" Yuukina asked.

"I don't know. How about backed chicken?" Fox asked as she looked through the freezer.

"Fine. I'll start cooking....potatoes, spaghetti, and carrots."

"Okay. Then I'll do the chicken and biscuits."

"That sounds good." Yuukina said.

There was silence for a few minutes, when they started to cook. Fox broke the silence.

"I hear you're looking for you brother."

"Yeah. I want to find him so bad." Yuukina said in a sad voice.

"What if he thinks you'll reject him for something he did in the past, or that he is gay?" Fox asked.

"I don't care if my brother has dome something bad in the past, or if he is gay. He is my brother and I will love him no matter what he has done, or what he is. I just want to know who and where my brother is."

Hiei stopped reading the conversation at that point. _'So it was true. She really was telling the truth.'_ Hiei thought.

"So do you believe me, now?" said a voice in front of him and him jumped falling off the chair.

Hiei looked up at Fox. "Yes, I do."

"Good, you should tell her." Fox said. She walked into the living room where the rest of the gang is.

Hiei walked in after Fox. He was walking over to the window, when Yusuke spoke up.

"Hey, lets play truth or dare."

Everyone agreed, even Hiei because Fox and Yusuke said he could beat up Kuwabara. Everyone sat on the floor in a circle, except Genkai who sat on the couch to watch the game. (order: Hiei, Fox, Yuukina, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama.)

'_Why is Yusuke looking at Kurama like that. I'll read his mind to find out.' _Fox thought when she saw Yusuke stare at Kurama. She goes into this thoughts.

'_Kurama is so good looking. I wonder if his kisses are as good as his looks.'_

/Why are you staring at Yusuke like that?/ said a voice.

/Hiei?/

/Yes, so why?/

/I was reading his mind./

/Why?/

/To see why he was staring at Kurama./

/So..../

/He likes him. I'm going to play matchmaker./ Fox said and ending the telepathic conversation with Hiei.

"I'll go first." Yusuke said. "Okay. Fox truth or dare."

"Truth." Fox said.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes, I am. Now Kurama, truth or dare." Fox said looking at Kurama.

"Dare." Kurama said.

'_Yusuke, you are going to find out if his kisses are as good as his looks, or even better.'_ Fox thought, unaware that Hiei was reading her mind. /Hiei?/

/yes?/

/What I want you to do is read Kurama's mind, while I read Yusuke's./

/okay why?/

/I'll tell you later./

"Okay, Kurama. I dare you to...um...French kiss Yusuke for 5 minutes." Fox said and smiles.

"I'll get you back for this." Yusuke said. Kurama and Yusuke lean into each other. Their lips touch and it deepens until they are using their tongue.

'_Now' _Fox thought and read Yusuke's thoughts.

'_Damn. He is a better kisser then I thought. Him and Youko are both good looking. I wish I can take him into my bed.'_ Fox read and stopped right there.

"Okay times up, you two." Jin said. They broke apart and sat down.

The game went on for a couple hours. Jin dared Fox to sleep with Hiei for three days. Hiei dared Yusuke to sleep with Kurama for a week. After the game, everyone but Hiei and Fox, played cards.

/Hiei, I want to talk to you outside./ Fox said.

/Hn. Fine I'll meet you at the clearing by the cliff in five minutes./

"Hey I'm going to train." Fox said as she grabbed her katana. She walks out the door and heads toward the clearing. 3 min. later she hears leaves rustle behind her. She turns and sees Hiei.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Hiei said as Fox sat down on a rock.

"I wanted to talk to you about what I read in Yusuke's mind. First what did you get out of Kurama's mind?" Fox asked looking at Hiei.

"He liked it and didn't want it to end. Why? What did you mean that you were going to play matchmaker?" Hiei asked.

"I'm going to put them together and make them a couple. Yusuke's mind got disturbing." Fox said shivering.

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked getting interested.

"He thought that Kurama and Youko were both good looking and he wants to take Kurama into his bed." Fox said. "I stopped reading at that point."

"Really. So how are you going to get them together?" Hiei asked sitting next to Fox.

Fox looked at him with a mischief look and smile appeared. "I will need your help."

"I don't like that look. It depends on what you are going to do." Hiei said staring at Fox like she was crazy.

"I still need to plan it out. All I want to do now is get them alone together when ever it is possible." Fox said. Fox caught a familiar sent. Her ears went straight up.

"Fox, what wrong?" Hiei asked noticing her ears.

"I got to go back to the temple. We'll talk about this later." Fox said and ran back to the temple.

Once Fox got back to the temple, she heard laughing. Fox goes through the door and looked around and noticed that the laughing was coming from the kitchen. She ran to the kitchen door. She walked in and saw an old friend surrounded by the yuyu gang and Yuukina.

"Nice to see you too Liz." Fox says and a young girl turns around.

"FOX." She said, she got up and ran over to Fox to hug her.

Liz is a rare type of demon like Fox. She had long red and yellow hair. Her eyes were black with red irises. She had black pointed ears with white tips. Her tail was the same as her hair. She is flying lightning/fire horse demon. She is exactly like Kurama in personality wise.


	4. thanks not part of story

hi everyone. let me clarify my character. Fox is a full kitsune. Her mother was a ice kitsune goddess and her father was a fire kitsune god. so that mad her half ice half fire kitsune. sorry for the confusion.par par tab by the way that you to those who reviewd my story. Whispered the Red Rosepar and Deacku. I will put up chapter 4 of my story when i finish it. I am almost done. so wait about a couple more days. I know this a little off character but this is my first fan fict. thanks again to all who reviewed. 


	5. Stories, First night of three, and only ...

By: Dawnelle

**Chapter 4: Stories, First of three nights, and Only ones here**

**IN THE KITCHEN TELLING STORIES**

"So how long have you guys known each other?" Yusuke asks.

"Well for a long time actually. Ever since we were about 2 years old." Liz said. Fox started to laugh.

"There is a funny story to how we met." Fox said, everyone looked at me, and Liz blushed. "Well lets just say I was a klutz when I was little."

"Tell us how you met. This will be interesting." Kuwabara said.

"Everything is interesting to you, baka." said a voice. Liz and Fox turned around to see who said it.

"Hey Hiei. Hiei this is my really good friend Liz and Liz this is a stubborn ass, Hiei." Fox said and Hiei glared at her.

"Hello Hiei." Liz said politely.

"Hn." was all Hiei said.

"So where was I before Hiei came in? Oh yeah. Anyways I was in my full fox form climbing a tree when Liz walked under it and I kinda tripped. She caught me before I hit the ground. She didn't have any home at the moment, so I took her to my village and my parents let her stay until her parents came to get her. We were friends and we were always together." Fox said and looked at everyone. "I told you I was a klutz."

"You tripped out of a tree. So she taught you how to become graceful, right?" Yusuke asked.

"No. I taught myself with her catching me most of the time." Fox said and started to laugh. Liz just shook her head.

"You sound very graceful when you were a young kit. I'm going to bed." Hiei said sarcastically.

"Hiei, remember your dare? You have to sleep with Fox for three nights in a row." Yusuke said and was jumping around with Jin, laughing along with Kuwabara who wasn't jumping. Fox blushed.

"I feel sorry for you Fox. I hope you have a nice three nights." Liz said.

Fox glares at her. "I was going to bed anyway." she mumbled and walked out of the kitchen with Hiei behind her. "So whose room?"

"Yours. I don't trust you in my room." Hiei said emotionlessly.

"Very well. Oh before I forget. Kurama and Yusuke have to sleep with each other." Fox said as they reached the stairs. She turned around and ran back to the kitchen. "Yusuke, you have to sleep with Kurama remember?" Everyone started to laugh. Kurama and Yusuke both blushed.

"Who dared them and how long?" Liz asked.

Fox smiled. "Hiei and for a week." She ran out and back to the stairs. "Follow me Hiei." They both go up the stairs and to Fox's room. She opened her door to her room, which was different from the one at King Emma's castle.

It had an illusion on it to make it look bigger then it really was. There was a large tree in the middle of the room with a bed at the top on a large branch. The carpet was grass and there were vines covering the walls. The curtains were a sky blue along with the coverings on the bed. There was a dresser and a desk with a computer on it. One of the walls were cover with swords and katanas. There was a bathroom connected to the room. It was like a rainforest with a waterfall for a shower that went into a small pond. It had the same illusion as the room. There was a sink that was held up by a bush and a mirror held up by a small tree behind the bush. Vines hung down as a door and to separate the bathroom from the regular room.

Hiei looked around the room and walked to the bathroom, while Fox went to her dresser to get some pajamas. Fox stood up to see Hiei walk out of the bathroom. She smiled when she noticed the look of surprise in Hiei's eyes.

"So?" She asked as Hiei went to check out the tree in the middle of the room.

"Surprising. If that is what you are asking." he said and looked at her.

"Well make yourself comfortable, I'm going to the bathroom." Fox said and shut the door to the bedroom as she walked by.

"Do you mean that forest in there is the bathroom?" Hiei asked wide eyed and pointed to the vine covered door.

"Yes Hiei. Calm down, it is just an illusion my mother taught me." Fox said and walked through the vines.

A few minutes later Fox comes out to see Hiei testing the bed that is in the tree, by jumping on it and moving around.

"It is alright Hiei." Fox said and Hiei fell off the bed and landed on the ground face first. "Hiei, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Whatever. I'm going down to get something to eat." Hiei said as he got up and walked to the door.

"Okay." Fox said. She walked over to the computer and turned it on.

Hiei opened the door and turned around to look at Fox. He noticed that she was wearing black silk pajama pants and a black silk shirt that said 'If You Value Your Life, Then Don't Bother Me'. He turned back around and walked out without shutting the door. When he got to the kitchen everyone looked at him.

"What are you doing Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"Getting something to eat." Hiei replied and opened the freezer and took out a tub of ice cream.

"What does her room look like?" Kuwabara asked.

"Go look." Hiei said and put a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"No don't go, she likes to keep her room isolated and so no one sees it. Hiei by any chance did you read her shirt?" Genkai said and Hiei nodded. "Well it is true."

"What did it say?" Kurama asked.

"'If You Value Your Life, Then Don't Bother Me.'" Hiei said. After a few more spoonfuls of ice cream, he put the container back and threw the spoon in the sink, and went upstairs.

When he got up to the room, Fox wasn't at the computer. He shut the door and jumped up to the bed and he saw her curled up under the covers.

_'She looks cute when she is sleeping. What am I thinking.'_ Hiei thought as he pulled back the covers.

Once he was settled under the covers, Fox rolled over and her head went onto Hiei's arm. Hiei looked at her. Moved her so she was resting in his arms with her head on his chest and his arms around her. He fell asleep a few minutes later.

A couple hours later he was awaken by Fox who was shivering in his arms, gripping on to his shirt with a death grip, and had tears going down her cheeks.

_'What is wrong with her?'_ Hiei thought. He turned onto his side and hugged Fox close to him. He placed his chin on to of her head.

Fox started to cry even more. He felt the tears through his tear stained shirt. He let her go and sat up. He was surprised that her grip on his shirt was strong. Once he had his back up against the headboard, he pulled Fox into his lap and held her close.

"Ssssshhhh. Fox it is alright. Calm down." Hiei whispered into her ear. He rocked her and whispered to her until she was peacefully sleeping again. A few minutes later Hiei fell asleep again with Fox in his lap and her head on his shoulder. His arms were still around her.

When Fox woke up the next morning, she noticed that she was up against something warm. She looked up to see Hiei sleeping with her in his lap.

_'Why am I in his lap?'_ Fox thought and tried to move his hands so she could get up ad not wake him. Hiei's arms tightened around her waist and he muttered some incoherent words, that sounded like "Your not leaving so quit trying to."

Fox narrowed her eyes. She put her head near his ear to whisper. "Hiei. Kuwabara is going to kiss you."

His eyes shot open and jumped with Fox in his arms, forgetting that he was in a tree. They both go falling to the ground and Fox started to scream. Hiei Landed on his back with Fox on top of him. Her hands were on his chest and their faces were inches from each other.

Fox narrowed her eyes at him again. "Hiei you baka. Let go of me. You pea brain, did you forget you were..." Fox was saying when the door was busted open and the gang was standing in the door way and stared at them.

Yusuke, Jin, and Kuwabara pointed and started to laugh, while the others eyes widened.

"Jin I dare you to kiss Hiei." Fox said. Yusuke, Jin, and Kuwabara stopped laughing and looked at them. Jin took a step forward. Hiei's widened. He let Fox go and jumped away.

"What is going on here?" asked Genkai. Everyone pointed to Hiei.

"Damn Fox. Nice room." Yusuke said and started to look around.

"Whatever. Now all of you get out. That is including you Hiei." Fox said standing up.

"Hn." Was all he said and walked out. Once everyone was out and the door was shut, Fox took a shower and got dressed in a blue spaghetti strap shirt and black training pants. She grabbed her favorite katana and walked down the stairs, strapping the katana to her waist.

She walked by Hiei and into the kitchen, expecting to see everyone eating, but nobody was there. Fox just shrugged and walked over to the refrigerator. She took out orange juice and went to the cupboard to get a glass.

Fox finished her glass of orange juice when Hiei walked into the kitchen and he stared at her.

"What do you want?" Fox asked putting the glass in the sink, turning to face him. She leaned against the sink with her arms cross at her chest.

"I just wanted to say that we are the only ones here. The others had to do some stuff. So we are the only ones for the whole day." Hiei said without looking away from her.

"Whatever. I'm going to train." Fox said and walked out the back door to her training area near the cliff. She walked there and trained for 8 hours. When she got back to the temple she was pinned against the wall as she was about to go up stairs to her room.

"Where were you?" Hiei asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I told I was going to train. Now let go of me." Fox said annoyed. He let go and went to her room.

Fox took a shower got dressed and walked down stairs to find Hiei channel surfing on the TV. I walked to the kitchen door. "Hiei, do you want anything to eat?" She asked.

"No." was her reply. Fox shrugged and walked onto the kitchen. She went to a cupboard and took out a blender. She made herself a fruit smoothie.

The day went on like this for the rest of the day. It was time to go to bed, and remembering the dare, Hiei and Fox slept together again. Around midnight is when everyone came back. They were so loud and drunk (except Kurama and Yuukina.) Fox and Hiei knocked them unconscious, then went back to bed.


End file.
